GROJBAND PRESENTA: EL CORAZON PELUDO
by goingunder9
Summary: parodia basada en uno de los cuentos del libro "los cuentos de beedle el bardo" "el corazon peludo". ser el hechicero mas joven, apuesto, ser deseado por todas las mujeres, mas no sentir amor por nadie, y jamas haber conocido el amor, pero ser el hechicero mas rico y poderoso...¿lo vale?.


CUENTOS AL ESTILO GROJBAND PRESENTA:

" _El corazón_ _ **peludo**_ _del brujo"._

Tomado del libro "Cuentos de Beedle de Bardo" por J.K Rowling

 **NOTA: La siguiente versión fue modificada de la versión original con fines de entretenimiento sin intentos de plagio o modificación de obra original, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 _Erase una vez, en un reino llamado peaceville, un apuesto joven brujo, de corta cabellera azul, complexión delgada, piel clara y una riqueza superior a la de cualquier otro , quien observaba como sus amigos actuaban como tontos, se retorcían e incluso perdían el apetito cuando se enamoraban._

 _El joven brujo decidió que nunca caería en ese juego, por lo que decidió emplear las artes oscuras para lograrlo._

 _Los familiares del brujo, sin saber su secreto, estaban sorprendidos y felices de que el no quedara prendado de ninguna doncella o actuara como los demás despertando el asombro de quienes lo veían, a lo que el brujo se vanagloriaba pensando que despertaba la envidia de sus amigos._

 _Muchas doncellas intentaron conquistarlo a través de sus encantos mas ninguna pudo tocar su corazón._

 _Al pasar el tiempo, los amigos del brujo se casaron y más tarde empezaron a tener hijos, el brujo seguía vanagloriándose asi mismo mientras veía las payasadas de aquellos jóvenes padres._

 _*risas*, sus corazones deben estar tan secos como cascaras por los llantos de sus hijos.-dijo el joven brujo en tono de burla y seguro de si mismo._

 _De hecho, para mi es una gran bendición, sé que no es fácil mantener a una familia, con tanto trabajo por hacer, gracias a Dios conocí a esta hermosa mujer con la que tuvimos a dos maravillosos hijos, son lo mejor que me ha pasado y su amor me impulsa a seguir cada día.-dijo uno de los amigos del brujo._

 _Seguro ahora te será fácil, pero pronto, tu esposa tendrá grandes anhelos que quizás no podrás satisfacer por qué no tienes la suficientes riquezas, y tus hijos necesitaran mas y mas cosas, finalmente cuando sean grandes, te abandonaran para tener su propio hogar, y para entonces, quizás tu esposa también lo haya hecho para irse con un hombre más rico que tu.- Respondió el brujo muy soberbiamente._

 _El Amigo del brujo solo sonrió poniendo su mano en su hombro gentilmente, para tan solo limitarse a decir._

 _Todo cambiara el día que quedes prendado de una doncella.-dijo el amigo del brujo feliz mente siguiendo su camino._

 _El Joven brujo se quedo de brazos cruzados diciendo en voz baja con total seguridad- Eso nunca sucederá._

 _A su debido tiempo, los padres del joven brujo fallecieron, cosa que no lo entristeció, sino, le alegro por que así podría gobernar el castillo él solo y en la mazmorra guardaba su mayor tesoro._

 _Ese día mientras caminaba por el castillo, escucho a dos de sus súbditos hablar sobre su amo._

 _Es una pena que un joven tan apuesto y con tanta riqueza no haya encontrado esposa todavía, ¿no lo crees hermano?.-dijo Kon_

 _*tono sarcástico y de burla* *risas*.-¡¿enserio crees que con tanta riqueza y poder, habría alguna mujer que quisiera casarse con un hombre tan frio y extraño, además de ser el único hombre en todo el reino que no ha encontrado esposa?!.-dijo su hermano kin_

 _Ambos hermanos rieron en tono de burla y ese fue sin duda un golpe tremendo al orgullo de brujo, decidiendo en ese momento que se esposaría con una doncella, pero no cualquier doncella, sino una superior a todas las demás, que cumpliera con ciertos requisitos:_

 _-Debería tener una belleza superior a la todas las demás, para que fuera la envidia y anhelo de todo hombre que la contemplara._

 _-Un linaje mágico, para que sus hijos heredaran dones extraordinarios._

 _-Una riqueza equiparable o mayor a la suya, para que a pesar de los gastos económicos, pudieran seguir disfrutando de los tantos lujos._

 _El joven brujo pudo haber tardado 50 años en encontrar a una doncella, pero justo el día siguiente, llego al reino una joven que cumplía exactamente todos los requisitos. Una joven hechicera de poderes extraordinarios, una belleza incomparable y una riqueza superior, había venido a visitar a unos familiares, ella era exactamente el premio que estaba buscando, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en empezar a cortejarla._

 _El brujo se presento cortésmente ante la joven._

 _Saludos, hermosa dama, yo soy el príncipe corey, no esperaba conocer a tan hermosa doncella como usted en mi reino (beso su mano).-dijo el joven hechicero dejando en claro sus intenciones de cortejarla._

 _Todo el pueblo se quedo sorprendido, el día que muchos creyeron nunca llegaría había llegado, el joven brujo, finalmente se había enamorado de una doncella._

 _La doncella miraba su alrededor preguntándose por que todos los miraban tan sorprendidos, a lo que uno de los amigos del brujo el explico que ella había lo grado lo que ninguna doncella había conseguido, conquistar al joven brujo._

 _La joven doncella contemplaba encantada al joven brujo y le respondió._

 _Muchas gracias joven hechicero, es también para mí un honor conocer a tan apuesto y gentil caballero.-dijo la doncella Laney_

 _Mi dama, seria para mi honor si usted me permitiera llevarla a recorrer el reino.-dijo el joven brujo llamando de inmediato una gran carrosa_

 _Oh, gracias, sería un placer.-dijo la doncella sorprendida y a la vez algo intrigada mientras sujetaba la mano del joven para subir a la carrosa, momento en el que comenzó a sentir que había algo extraño en aquel joven._

 _La joven no tardo en sentirse repelida por las constantes atenciones y "muestras de afecto" de aquel joven quien la sorprendía con costosos obsequios, desde los clásicos ramos de rosas, serenatas hasta joyería de oro , diamante puro y vestidos de seda fina._

 _Laney se sentía cada vez mas incomoda por los tantos y valiosos obsequios, y mas que no llevaban ni un mes de conocerse dejando muy claro que el brujo quería apresurar las cosas entre ellos._

 _Finalmente el brujo decidió organizar una gran cena en honor de su ahora prometida ya que sus familiares acordaron la boda era muy conveniente. Plata y oro eran los platos, cubiertos y copas servidos en la mesa, los músicos tocaban canciones sobre amores que el brujo nunca había sentido._

 _Sentada en un trono, se encontraba laney y a su lado el joven corey quien le decía tiernas palabras tomadas de poetas que él no conocía su significado. Laney finalmente se harto de tanto "afecto" y se dirigió hacia el joven._

 _*en tono serio*, sabes hablar corey, tienes muy buena memoria para recordar tantos versos de tantos poemas, y me encantaría creer que esas bellas palabras vienen de tu corazón, si creyera que tienes uno.-dijo la joven en tono de haberlo descubierto_

 _El joven sonrió y le respondió._

 _No tienes de que preocuparte de eso mi hermosa dama, te aseguro que si tengo corazón y te lo probare.-dijo el joven conduciéndola directamente a lo profundo de la mazmorra donde guardaba su mayor tesoro._

 _Dentro de una urna de cristal encantada, ya hacia el corazón del brujo._

 _Un corazón seco y marchito con gruesos cabellos negros debido al tanto tiempo que estuvo desconectado de los ojos, manos y boca , que nunca lo había cautivado la belleza o había experimentado el amor._

 _Laney contemplo horrizada el corazón peludo y marchito finalmente confirmando sus sospechas de que si había algo muy escalofriante en aquel joven brujo, y porque nunca se había enamorado como le habían comentado los amigos de aquel joven._

 _¡¿ENTONCES ERA POR ESO?! , ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO!, ¡POR ESO ERAN TODAS ESAS ATENCIONES!, ¡¿TU JAMAS ME AMASTE VERDAD?! , ¡¿ENCERRASTE TU CORAZON EN ESA URNA POR QUE TU ORGULLO ERA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE VIVIR?! , O SEA QUE… ¡TU NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR!, ¡POR ESO TU CORAZON ESTA TAN MARCHITO Y OSCURO! .-exclamo enfurecida la joven contra el joven brujo._

 _El joven brujo no supo que decir hasta que laney hablo de nuevo._

 _¿Por qué quisiste casarte conmigo?-pregunto laney_

 _El joven brujo tomo un profundo respiro y respondió._

 _Porque quería una esposa que fuera una mujer superior a todas.-dijo el joven_

 _Entonces fue eso, ¿¡yo solo fui para ti una esposa trofeo?! , ¡Solo querías aumentar tu ego!, ¡querías seguir demostrando que eres superior a todos los demás! El usar la magia para no tener sentimientos no te hace mas fuerte o superior a nadie, solo de muestra cual débil eres.-dijo laney_

 _tu jamás has experimentado lo que es vivir, no sabes lo que es el amor, no sabes sentir…por es tu corazón esta reseco y oscuro, ese eres tu.-dijo laney dándose la vuelta para dejar la mazmorra hasta que una voz la detuvo._

 _Aunque las palabras de laney no le afectaron mucho al joven brujo debido a que no tenía corazón, sabía que tenía que hacer algo o perdería a la joven._

 _¡Espera , por favor!.-le grito el brujo_

 _Laney se dio la vuelta._

 _Si me permites devolver mi corazón a mi cuerpo, ¿me darías otra oportunidad? .-dijo el brujo pidiéndole otra oportunidad._

 _*suspiro* de acuerdo…pero si me prometes que te darás la oportunidad de vivir dejando tu orgullo atrás y no volverás a extraer tu corazón.-dijo laney seriamente._

 _El joven brujo un poco molesto acepto, saco su varita mágica, abrió la urna de cristal, se hiso un orificio en su pecho y volvió a colocar el peludo corazón en su pecho._

 _¡Ahora si ya estas curado!, ¡por fin sabrás de lo que te has perdido y lo que es el amor!.-dijo laney primeramente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción para finalmente abrazar al joven brujo._

 _El aliento, las caricias de la joven y el sonido de su voz, atravesaron como flechas el corazón recién despertado del joven brujo, que debido al tanto tiempo que vivió en el exilio , lejos de los ojos y las manos, nunca cautivado por la belleza , se había vuelto extraño y salvaje, habiéndole despertado unos apetitos peligrosos._

 _Los ojos del brujo se tornaron rojos y una sonrisa aterradora apareció en su rostro._

 _La joven comenzó a escuchar algo extraño en su oreja, una respiración intensa sobre su cabeza para mirar un rostro aterrador._

 _¡AHHHH!.-grito laney alejándose aterrada de aquel joven que ahora parecía haber sido poseído por un demonio_

 _Hola hermosa dama, gracias por haberme despertado, creo que mi corazón ya no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, y si he de comenzar una nueva vida, voy a necesitar otro, y que mejor que un corazón que venga de alguien tan superior como yo.-dijo el joven brujo con una voz escalofriante amenazando la vida de la joven._

 _¡¿Q-Q-QUE…VAS..HACERME?!.-dijo laney aterrorizada sabiendo lo que vendría._

 _Quiero….tu corazón..-dijo el brujo_

 _Los gritos de horror de la doncella se escucharon hasta el comedor donde los invitados se preguntaban donde estaban la doncella y el brujo, se dirigieron a la mazmorra donde los esperaba un cuadro aterrador._

 _Al llegar a la mazmorra el joven brujo estaba tratando de asesinar a la joven usando su varita mágica , de algún modo su magia supero a la de laney y ahora se encontraba luchando por no morir._

 _Ante las miradas de todos los presentes, el joven uso la magia para evitar que se interpusieran en su camino y lograr su objetivo. El brujo continúo usando la magia para poder acabar con la joven y robar su corazón._

 _Laney, con sus últimas fuerzas intento detener al brujo no con magia, sino con su corazón_

 _Veo que finalmente has elegido tu camino y no puedo cambiar eso, espero que con mi corazón puedas saber lo maravilloso que es sentir cuando acarician tu piel, que el sonido de una voz haga que tu corazón se acelere o deje de latir._

 _Aunque vaya a morir, solo quisiera poder haber sido yo la que cautivara tu corazón y te hiciera sentir todo lo que me hiciste sentir.-dijo laney luchando por vivir con sus últimos alientos._

 _Las dulces palabras de la joven parecían finalmente haber despertado el verdadero corazón del brujo, quien finalmente al parecer había entendido lo que era el amor, porque de repente, el joven tiro su varita al suelo y comenzó a a sentir algo en su pecho por lo que tenia ambas manos ahí._

 _La magia que había usado para detener a los invitados desapareció, la joven doncella apenas pudo sobrevivir siendo auxiliada por sus familiares, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el brujo quien ya hacía en el suelo agonizando, laney recostó la cabeza del joven sobre sus piernas._

 _Los guardias de inmediato intentaron trasladar al brujo a prisión por intento de asesinato, mas laney los detuvo pidiendo que solo que fuera llevado a su habitación y fuera atendido por médicos_

 _Corey se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, laney se encontraba a su lado habiendo cuidando de el durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, mas aun había guardias a su alrededor en caso de que el brujo intentara lastimarla de nuevo._

 _¿Te encuentras bien?.-dijo una voz calida y suave para los oídos del brujo._

 _Corey abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de reconocer aquella voz y figura que ya hacia frente a el._

 _¿l-laney?.-dijo corey recuperando la consciencia_

 _Laney sonrió y puso su mano sobre su cara, la calidez de su mano en su piel provoco una reacción en el joven que jamás había sentido, haciendo que este se levantara de inmediato, más un dolor en su pecho le impedía levantarse totalmente._

 _Esta bien, no intentes levantarte.-dijo laney tratando de que no se levantara._

 _Los médicos ya revisaron tu corazón, lo han sanado gracias a la medicina tradicional y un poco de magia.-dijo la joven señalando una gran cicatriz en su pecho._

 _¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?.-dijo corey mirando la cicatriz_

 _Es un hechizo mágico, nunca jamás podrás extraer tu corazón por medio de ningún tipo de magia, ahora se quedara donde debe estar, y finalmente vivirás como debió haber sido.-dijo laney mostrándole la magia en la cicatriz._

 _El joven finalmente mostro algo de arrepentimiento en su rostro y pidió disculpas a la joven, así como le suplico no le mandase a prisión estando dispuesto a pagarle lo que fuera necesario._

 _Está bien, no tienes que pagarme nada, ya te he perdonado, se que intentaste matarme porque tu corazón había estado encerrado por tanto tiempo, aunque fuese casi en el último momento, me demostraste que no eras tan malo al no matarme.-dijo laney sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla_

 _Esos cálidos labios que tocaron su fría piel, ocasionaron que algo se moviera dentro del brujo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas así como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, cosa que jamás había hecho , haciendo que experimentara aquello que todos sus amigos habían sentido._

 _Corey comprendió aquellas palabras que su amigo le dijo aquel dia, todo aquello de lo que se había perdido, que tan importante era su orgullo y ser admirado por todos que se negó la oportunidad de experimentar por sí mismo._

 _Todo esto dejo a Corey muy pensativo finalmente dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Corey, ¿te sientes bien?.-pregunto laney_

 _El joven reacciono avergonzado al ver que laney vio que sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, mas ya no quería ocultar ni disimular más aquel sentimiento._

 _Corey se armo de valor y tomo ambas manos de la joven doncella y no hiso esperar más su declaración._

 _*Nervioso y ruborizado* ¡don-don-cella…! digo, laney!, ¡yo-yo…ya no quiero ocultar mas este sentimiento que ha despertado en mi corazón!, gracias a usted comprendí que mi orgullo me cegó por tantos años… ¡pero ya no más! , ¡lo que quiero decir…!, ¡la-laney…! . ¡¿Qué-querría hacerme el honor de entregarme su-su corazón?!.-dijo el joven entre tartamudeos por la emoción que recién había despertado en el._

 _La joven doncella se quedo sorprendida así como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y no tardo mucho en darle el sí. Ambos se abrazaron con ternura para finalmente darse un primer beso de verdadero amor._

 _Así, la joven doncella y el joven brujo se casaron, tuvieron hijos y todos fueron felices._

 _FIN_


End file.
